


Turn, Turn, Turn

by DMitchell1985



Category: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter - Seth Grahame-Smith
Genre: Fluff, Fun, M/M, Vampires, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMitchell1985/pseuds/DMitchell1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even those with ‘great purpose’ need a night off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn, Turn, Turn

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating:** G – Aside from one swear word that doesn’t count. (:
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I don’t own any part of _Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter_.
> 
> **Author’s Notes:** This was written for [enfirno](http://enfirno.tumblr.com/)/[sairaperi](http://sairaperi.tumblr.com)’s [request](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v648/DMitchell1985/enfirnoRequestOne.png) as a thank you for the wonderful [Abery fan art gif](http://enfirno.tumblr.com/post/34018803159/ahaha-i-cant-how-does-henry-even-he-needs-to) that she created for me. I hope that this fulfills what you were looking for. :) All of the information on Disneyland Park and the Opening Day back in 1955 came from here: [Wikipedia’s Mad Tea Party](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mad_Tea_Party), [Wikipedia’s Disneyland](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Disneyland), [Google’s Opening Day Info](https://www.google.com/#hl=en&safe=off&output=search&sclient=psy-ab&q=disneyland%2Bopening+day+1955&oq=disneyland%2Bopening+day+1955&gs_l=hp.3..0i8i30j0i22l2.1275.12072.1.12513.27.25.0.2.2.0.88.1958.25.25.0.les%3B..0.0...1c.1.jxenRZzwTBs&bav=on.2,or.r_gc.r_pw.r_qf.&fp=c1b85a699ef1b350&bpcl=35466521&biw=1366&bih=576%22), [Disneyland website](http://disneyland.disney.go.com/disneyland/), and [Yesterland’s pictures of Opening Day](http://www.yesterland.com/teaparty.html)

In the artificial light of brightly painted lanterns, Henry ever so slightly craned his neck to look up at his friend. Of all the things in this world he could imagine that Abraham would ask of him, he most certainly hadn’t expected this. Sparing the barest glance about them, Henry noted the stretching of necks and the pushing up onto the tips of toes to see how far the line had moved forward. Although the Opening Day crowd was composed of only the best, the richest, and the most important people the State of California and the United States of America had to offer, many were no better than school children awaiting their turn in a candy store.

Henry chuckled to himself under his breath, so low that no one but Abraham would make out that he’d made a sound. As though it was rehearsed, Abraham’s face automatically turned toward him at the smallest indication of Henry’s amusement or sorrow. Traces of a smile lingered upon Henry’s lips as his gaze caught that of Abraham’s. His eyes were drawn to the delighted crinkles around Abraham’s eyes and the playful question that was plainly writ upon his face.

Henry pressed his lips together like he had discovered, and planned to keep, the greatest secret in the world. At Abraham’s raised eyebrows, he merely tipped his head in the direction of the moving line. Finally, at long, long last, they were next.

Henry chanced the tiniest brush of his fingertips against his friend’s fingers in a silent celebration for Abraham’s realized dream of riding what would soon be Disneyland Park’s world famous Mad Tea Party. When the Opening Day VIPS’ children’s children discovered the wonder that was spinning the night away under the sprinkling of stars, they would be able to savor the memory that they knew it first. Which, given their lack of mortality, that wouldn’t exactly be a first in itself.

Quicker than was probably safe for any of them, the final well-dressed women in their lovely heels and men in their fine suits in line in front of them raced through the admittance gate into the ride area. Excited cast members smiled indulgently at the squeals of joy and bursts of jubilant laughter that echoed in the air. Henry shared another wide smile of elation with Abraham as they hurried to commandeer a teacup of their very own. None-too-subtly, they shooed any other would-be riders from their teacup with little more than a casual glance or the shifting of their bodies. Each new deflection brought another triumphant grin.

At the signals for non-riders to clear the area and for the cups to begin to spin, Abraham let out a tremendous whoop that joined the chorus of shrieks and cheers that arose from the crowd. Henry found himself laughing along with the rest as he and Abraham each took hold of their side of the wheel. With little regard for much else around them, they gripped the metal and gave their respective sides a great turn.

The teacup responded effortlessly underneath their guiding hands. Around and around they spun with the cool night air and the gleeful cries of their fellow riders whipping around them. The world devolved to a whirl of surreal colors, sparkling lights, and breathless amusement clouding all thought except the pursuit of merriment. Henry caught Abraham staring across the pastel teacup with the largest grin he had seen on his lover’s face in far too long. Without thought, Henry could feel his face automatically cave beneath a matching smile of his own.

All too soon, the teacups begin to slow to the sound of lengthy howls of dismay and the occasional boo thrown in for good measure. Henry could no more help his chuckle of amusement than it seemed that Abraham could contain his boo of disappointment. Still smiling more to himself than anyone else, Henry slowly stood and unfastened the safety belt that was lashed across the narrow opening of their teacup.

He was surprised to find that he was in fact, slightly dizzy and that he could feel the blood of their last meal rumbling in his stomach. It was an odd sensation to say the very least; one that he hadn’t experienced since the first disorienting months after he had been turned. Stepping carefully, Henry exited the ride and turned to offer his hand to Abraham. He wasn’t surprised to see that Abraham’s booing had given way to a somewhat peaky look spreading across his face.

He bit his lip to suppress the smile that longed to make itself known, as he took Abraham’s hand and lightly whispered in his ear to take small breaths. With their immediate distress in hand, Henry purposely directed them around the heaving riders that were emptying their fragile stomachs into bushes and onto the serving platter floor of the ride. There was little in the way they could do to block out the smell of undigested food splattering around them besides a push to make haste away from the wonderfully damned teacups.

Henry gave Abraham’s hand a final squeeze before releasing it, lest they be caught in such a compromising position. Henry slowed long enough to toss a mischievous smirk at Abraham and issue their favorite challenge at the top of his lungs, “Race you to the room!”


End file.
